As You Love Me
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random AU Kames one shot, contains Sub! Schoolboy!James and Dom! Badboy!Kendall. Small summary: As long as you love me, love me, love me...


Hello, The New Robin in Town here. I deeply apologize for my lack of activity here; I've been very busy and unfortunately I will remain that way until around mid-November. I'm sorry but it is some important and future-determining that is taking place in my life at the moment and I hope everyone can understand my reasoning and will be nice to wait until I return to write fully. But today I felt all my pent-up stress nearly drown and so here's an AU Kames one shot; has anyone heard the song 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin B.? Well I never actually heard-heard it until last night and since then, it's been stuck in my head and that along with a few romance movies my friends have forced me to watch that I got some inspiration (that has only been coming to me outside ff; I'm writing my first real novel, so that has taken my time in addition to homework and work and ect.) to write something. I hope it's good and that everyone somehow enjoys it...**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above... Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...Sorry for the lame ending...Note: This has Sub! Schoolboy!James and Dom! Badboy!Kendall...Note #2: Most of this is in italics, meaning flashback...**

* * *

James sighed as he settled his main bag into the trunk of one of many of his father's fancy cars, his carry-on (his backpack with mementos of his time here, friends Jade and Camille and the others, school, ect.) on his shoulders while his passport, ticket and such in the front pocket of his maroon red hoodie; his beautiful mercury hazel-brown eyes were red-rimmed with wet, silent tears working down his warm, caramel-colored cheeks while his dad's right firm, work-worn hand clapped him on the back.

"It's for the best, Jay. I told you to stay away from that punk, you didn't listen so this is the punishment for disobeying...I'm only doing this for you, son. You deserve way more than what that boy can offer you." Cameron Diamond whispered, his son that had everything of his mother besides his often reserved attitude not sparing him a second glance as he got into the passenger's seat upfront, Cameron soon turning to his most trusted chauffeur.

"You make sure my son gets to the airport in one piece, Miss Wainwright; and keep your eyes double the open while on the road, the punk rides a motorcycle so he may try to follow you there." He said, tone now steely at mentioning the blonde ruffian his son had gotten with romantically. Kelly merely nodded and ignited the engine, the car pulling away from the large Los Angeles Mansion on the outskirts of one of the many gorgeous beaches before finding solid ground, James pulling on his signature dark, thin-rimmed sunglasses to hide his building tear tracks.

"I'm sorry, dear..." She mumbled, glancing at the boy from the corner of her right eye; she loved James, he was the son she never had and it hurt deeply to see him so crushed, so broken and shattered.

He only sucked in a sharp breath and bit his soft lower lip, nodding in return. Kelly sighed herself and focused on the road.

'Now...!' A blonde gave himself the mental signal before revving up his motorcycle to life and gripping the clutch tightly between pale peach, spidery thin fingers; the tires made for heavy-duty travel skirted across the road as he kept a safe distance from the sleek, dark blue car but made sure his bottle green eyes had its back plate in clear focus, the owner of said eyes biting his lower lip under the dark tint of his helmet.

'Hold on, Jay! I'm not letting us go down like this!'

(Flashback...)

_"Oh I'm so sorry there, I-I didn't see where I was walking!" Kendall Knight just chuckled as he sat up from the concrete ground and began picking up the fallen books and pencils and such the other boy dropped due to their collision course, the brunette trying to put his backpack back together._

_"Nah it's okay, I tend to get lost in my thoughts and this happens all the time to me; I once ran into a wall thinking about which classes to take months before senior year started." The blonde replied, now on his feet and arms filled; the brunette was standing too once his bag was all closed and free of possible rips and tears, red-streaked face meeting Kendall's with a shy smile on his soft-looking, faintly pink lips._

_"Still, I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry, my brain's still reeling from studying here for almost three hours, I can be a safety hazard when like that." The brunette explained, gesturing with a tilt of his head toward the public library he just departed from, it ghost town empty now that he decided to get home to make dinner for him and his dad._

_"I see you're one dedicated student." Kendall said, looking over the taller, more muscle-built but way more shy boy over; he was wearing a white button-up with a red-and-gold tie, dark blue jeans with tears at the knees and white tennis shoes. The school jacket, the academy of L.A. Sunset Elite High, was tied around his slender waist and he wore a school spirit bracelet around his wrist, the colors matching his get-up of red, white, blue and gold._

_He was one of this rich, fancy prep-school kids from the looks of it; yet he didn't give off the air of a snob to the blonde, far from that actually._

_The sheepish blush growing darker against his nice skin said that loud and clear._

_"Well it's strict and one of the best high schools in California, so I have to stay on track if I don't want to fail. Plus I'm an AP student and all, so..." The brunette said, shuffling his feet nervously._

_"I see; I prefer normal public schools though, less pressure on the kids to be perfect." Kendall said, offering a sweet smile. That was one of the reason he was in the Palm Woods High School, other than that the fact that his grades were only above average, not even scratching the surface of importance to those big, hotshot rich schools._

_The brunette chuckled, nodding. "Well I tried to talk my dad into letting me go to public school with more cooler kids but he said that a Diamond always gets the best, plus he thinks public schools suck on the educational chain. Sunset Elite is nice and all, but...I'm from a small town so I'm not use to all the fancy things I'm surrounded by every day." He admitted, the blonde's interest peaked more at this._

_"Really, I'm from a small town too. Sherwood, Minnesota...?"_

_"N-No way, I'm from there! Born and raised there almost all my life with my mom, but I'm staying with my dad this year since you know...parents are divorced, joint custody and such."_

_"Oh, I see. My dad died when I was a kid so I never really got to know him, he was in the navy since I was little. I live with my mom and baby sister Katie, we moved here to California when I was fourteen, fresh out of middle school. Man of the house, senior in high school right now thank God." Kendall said, James nodding but also taking the time to look him over: all black, tight-fitting clothes, a shirt that hugged his broad chest and shoulders, showed off his toned stomach, followed by skinny jeans that clung to his long, runner's legs. Heavy leather boots that stopped at his ankles, chains and spikes around his wrists and one to his neck, eyeliner around pretty bottle green eyes that also highlighted his sharp, blunt nose and bushy dark blonde eyebrows, smooth skin and dimples with a light soft mouth. And that shaggy, crazy dirty blonde hair framing his high cheekbones._

_He was one of those bad boys, the ones mom loved in movies but dad hated in general._

_Still, he didn't look that scary or dangerous. He looked...really nice._

_"I'm sorry about your dad, umm..."_

_"Kendall, Kendall Knight. And don't be, I like to think he's in Heaven as my and Katie's guardian angel; he got to meet us before he died and he loved us and mom more than anything in the world, so I don't think of him when I'm sad. He always loved beaches, so being here keeps his happy memory more alive than it was back home."_

_"Nice to meet you, Kendall. I'm James, James Diamond. And that's a nice way to think of your dad, my mom loves beaches too so when I feel homesick I think of her and me at the beach here. Thank you for my books, sorry about that..." James said, easing said texts and notebooks into his hold from the blonde's arms, shifting them around until their weight didn't press too hard to his torso._

_Kendall did nothing but smile brightly and nod, too enchanted by the beautiful brown eyes staring into his; well beautiful boy in general to be honest, with his nicely brushed hair and flawless skin, god-like body and smile but sweet and overall adorable personality._

_He was definitely not one of those air-heads usually associated with rich, prep kids. He was nice and too cute and amazing and lovable and adorably shy and-_

_The blonde stopped right there, before a heavy blush could paint his pale face._

_"Hey no apologies, got it? I take the blame, no buts or ifs about it!" The blonde teased with a smirk, James blushing once more and letting the chuckle escaping go to a full-blown cackle; it was loud and booming but gentle on the ears, making his face light up and smile touch his eyes._

_"Well if you say so, Kendall. Umm, I'm sorry but I have to go; I need to get home, make dinner really quick before I go to work this afternoon. I-It was nice meeting you, or rather running into you. You go to Palm Woods High right, maybe I'll see you around since our schools are bitter rivals?" That was no lie; Palm Woods High and Sunset Elite Academy were deep competitors in sports, academics, basically everything involved in the school set-up. It was rare that there wasn't a debate match or Soccer game between them._

_"Sure, I'll see you around." Kendall said, leaning against his parked motorcycle with a goofy smile as he watched the other boy fast-walk to his maroon red jeep and climb in after packing his stuff away in the backseat, looking back at him with a soft smile before pulling away from the curb and disappearing down the street._

_Yeah, he hopes they see each other again real soon._

James curled up in his seat, knees bunched up to his chest under the seatbelt while he stared blankly out his window, hair messy and unbrushed for once; he felt hot under his hoodie and black jacket but couldn't find it in him to remove them for his plain white t-shirt; the jacket, made of fine black leather, was Kendall's and it had his sweet wintergreen scent heavy in and on it. He couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to remove it.

Because as soon as he is on that dreaded plane, it will be the only thing he will have of him.

_"Ugh, practice me mato hoy! I don't see why coach trains us so hard for a stupid game against Palm Woods High! What's the big deal, anyway?" Jade Lati pouted as she and James walked from the Sunset Elite soccer field to the parking lot for his car; the tall boy smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ruffled playfully her hair, laughing at her fake glare back._

_"Palm Woods High and Sunset Elite are rivals, sis. This whole 'fighting for the gold' gig is just for competition."_

_"But I have friends at Palm Woods High, hermano! We have Camille and Lucy there, Guitar Dude and Dak too! I don't like going against Lucy in Soccer, it makes me feel bad!" Jade said with a frown, emerald-green eyes dark; James squeezed her close in comfort, stroking her right cheek._

_"I know sis, I have someone from Palm Woods too."_

_"Un amigo que I don't know of, bro? Oh, who! I want to know, I want to know!"_

_"Just a f-friend, Jade! His name is Kendall Knight, I met him like two weeks ago after studying at the library."_

_"Oh, he sounds hot! Is he hot and nice enough for you though, hermano? I want to meet him now, take me to him please!" James just blushed and shook his head in amusement, the two halfway through the parking lot now._

_"Maybe one day sis, just not today." He began saying, when he was caught off guard by a sight; someone was leaning by his car, dressed in black and leather from head-to-toe with arms crossed and a playful smirk on his lips._

_He knew that shade of dirty blonde hair anywhere._

_"K-Kendall...!" James exclaimed, unable to stop the smile from touching his lips; Kendall's smirk softened to a smile, the bad boy soon having his arms around the taller (but only by three inches or so) boy's waist in a loving hug. James dropped everything he had in hand, including a wide-eyed Jade, and hugged back, soon consumed in a spine-tingling sweet kiss by the motorcycle fetish lover._

_"Hey, baby." Kendall purred once the kiss was broken, pecking James' cheek and smiling at seeing the other so flustered by his gestures; James tried and failed to contain his blush but smiled back fondly, hands playing with the sparse hair at the nape of Kendall's neck._

_"Hi." Was all he could work out through his lips, but Kendall didn't care; the love he had for the brunette was reflected back for him in those big, beautiful mercury eyes._

_"Oh, ya veo! Ah, good taste hermano mio! Motorcycle fetish with eyeliner and overall black and leather, really hot! I approve!" Jade squealed with a thumbs-up._

_"J-Jade!" James yelled, embarrassed yet a light squeak left him when Kendall connected their hips; the blonde pressed a kiss to the other's swan neck and smiled at the giggling girl before them, already liking Jade Lati._

_"Thanks for the approval, can't date the most beautiful boy in the world ever without the most beautiful girl of all time's permission first."_

Kendall gripped tightly at the clutch as his motorcycle picked up speed, taking a sharp turn left as the airport came into view; time was running out, he had to keep up better from here or James could slip from his hands forever!

'Hold on, babe! I'm not letting us fall apart, your dad won't get his way this time!' He pep-talked himself, adrenaline coursing through him as he worked the speed once more; two police cruisers were on his tail but he cared less, all that mattered was to stop the brunette from getting on that plane to New York!

_James sat between Kendall's long, runner's legs as they stared at the beach's calm, blue-green waves lap lazily at the soft golden sand dunes below them; James turned around slightly and sat so that he was on his knees, their eyes locking before he pressed a tender kiss to Kendall's smooth neck. The blonde let out a pleasure-filled sigh between his lips before closing his eyes with a smile to press a kiss to the soft skin of the underside of James' firm chin, soon both splayed down on the sand as they ran hands over arms, legs, face and lips, smiling and chuckling to themselves._

_"I love you, you know that?" Kendall mused, tracing the other's delicate arches for eyebrows; James let a tear fall but smiled and nodded, Kendall closing his eyes once more as the brunette kiss his lips softly._

_"I love you too..."_

James made sure his papers and such were in order once more as Kelly left him standing at the airport's main entrance, she finishing up at the front desks to get his non-carry-on bags ready for take-off while James stayed seated by one of the large windows, the L.A. sky dark with a few streaks of sunlight and lonely stars alone to light up the shadows.

It reflected how depressed and angry the brunette felt inside.

He let out an uneven sigh before reaching inside his hoodie to pull out a necklace; it was of a guitar pick with the initials J.D. + K.K. on the front, the pick in James' favorite color green with a small copy of a drawing of both boys on the back.

It was something Kendall made for him, so that even if they were apart the brunette would have something of his boyfriend on him all the time, always no matter what.

Even when his dad Cameron came between them.

More lone tears slipped from under James' sunglasses, hitting the necklace with noises resembling key notes on a piano.

_"Dad, stop it! Stop, leave him alone! Stop!" James wedged himself between his father and boyfriend, tears in his eyes and chokes leaving his torso as he forced him back; the blonde was on his feet, bent over as blood left his lower lip but he stood his ground and tilted his head to face Cameron Diamond, the man's cold blue eyes now pools of solid ice in rage and hatred._

_"You stay away from my son, you hear me you bastard! You come within five feet of him, and I'll bust that no-good face of yours! I know guys like you, you'll break my son's heart as soon as someone else comes around your nose! You don't want the police on you, punk? Don't want trouble, then stay away from James!" Cameron growled like a mountain lion suffering famine, James pushing him back to the house._

_"Dad, just stop! Leave him alone, don't hurt him anymore! I love him!"_

_The sound of a slap filled the air, Kendall snarling now as James fell to the floor clutching a bright red, hand-shaped print against his cheek._

_"James!"_

_"D-Dad..." Cameron grabbed hold of James' wrists and pulled him back to his feet, angry eyes glaring into his terrified son's._

_"Listen to me, James, I'll be very clear with you. I see that punk anywhere near you, at school or here or anywhere else, and I'll call the police and get him arrested for harassment! If I don't end up killing him, I'll call the police and get him arrested, you hear me? And I'll send you to New York with your aunt if he shows his face anywhere with you! I'll send you to New York to go school, to live there, the entire charade got me?"_

_"B-But why, why do you hate him? You don't know him, dad! I love Kendall, please don't do this!"_

_"Say that one more time and I'll pick up where I started on him, I'll leave him with more than just a bloody split lip! Now get inside the house, up to your room now!"_

_"But dad!"_

_"Get. In. The. Damn. House. NOW!"_

_"James!" Kendall shouted, the brunette biting his lower lip sharply that it turned purple from built-up blood as he was forced by the wrists back into the Diamond Mansion, he looking back over his shoulder at Kendall._

_The blonde has never seen the pretty boy, no the most beautiful person in the world, so broken before..._

"Please, someone tell me where the 56D gate is!" Kendall asked random people, he had run through the airport for almost twenty minutes now; some just gave him weird looks but a young woman with three children pointed ahead and made three turns to the right with her hand, handing the blonde a map of the place with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am, so much!" He shot back to her over his right shoulder with a smile before he continued running, rushing his way through the officers and airport workers in every corner of the airport, some yelling at him for being rude while others were curious about why he was in such a hurry.

"54, 55, 56...! Gate 56D!" The blonde skirted to a halt as he searched for a pair of mercury eyes or lovely brown hair; among the other people boarding all-around for New York, he spotted a young brunette of seventeen getting his boarding pass from the attendant before he adjusted his backpack and went down the long, metal hallway for the plane.

"James! James, James! Babe, it's me!" Kendall exclaimed after him, but the other had earphones for his phone in and didn't hear a thing, just Kendall's perfect voice doing a cover of one of his favorite Incubus songs.

_"We'll always be together baby, always I promise..."_

James removed his sunglasses and earphones as he took his seat, a three-seater with a lane, aisle and window seat; his seat was by the window, he pulling out a black blanket to shield from the plane's high AC and wrapping it around himself. He paid no attention to the endless buzz of movement of people putting away their carry-ons, taking their seats or turning off their phones and pagers and such for the flight.

'I guess...forever doesn't really mean forever.' The brunette thought sadly, jumping slightly when he felt someone take the seat next to him; he also was alarmed when the person took his hand over the armrest, he about to glare hotly and curse the person out...

When he saw who was sitting next to him.

'I-It can't be!' James thought, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

"We'll always be together baby, I promised you..." Kendall Knight whispered with a smile, bottle green eyes shining brighter than any gem in the wide world and its seas.

James just choked out a laugh and let his tears slip down his cheeks, Kendall wiping his tears gently with his thumbs before soothing a loving kiss to his full, inviting lips.


End file.
